


L'heure la plus sombre est juste avant l'aube

by ElodieTheFangirl, StarryKnight09



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElodieTheFangirl/pseuds/ElodieTheFangirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryKnight09/pseuds/StarryKnight09
Summary: « Est-ce que vous êtes Peter Parker ? »« Oui… »« Je suis le Dr. Nguyen. Je suis navré mais votre tante a eu un accident, il faut que vous vous rendiez au Queens Memorial dès que possible. »La vie de Peter est brisée par un coup de téléphone. Une personne inattendue l'aide à se relever.





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The darkest hour is just before the dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483073) by [StarryKnight09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryKnight09/pseuds/StarryKnight09). 



La sonnerie du téléphone brisa le silence de la nuit. Peter sursauta sur place sur le canapé et il tomba au sol face à la table basse, désorienté. Il fallut deux sonneries supplémentaires pour qu’il reprenne ses esprits. Il avait attendu le retour de Tante May mais il s’était endormi sur le canapé.

 

« Allo ? » répondit-il au moment où il remarqua que cela faisait plus d’une heure que May était partie acheter de la glace. Une graine d’inquiétude se planta dans son esprit. Qu’est ce qui lui prenait aussi longtemps ?

 

« Est-ce que vous êtes Peter Parker ? »

 

« Oui… »

 

« Je suis le Dr. Nguyen. Je suis navré mais votre tante a eu un accident, il faut que vous vous rendiez au Queens Memorial dès que possible. »

 

« Oh mon dieu. Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? Est-ce qu’elle va bien ? » paniqua Peter.

 

« Nous parlerons en personne quand vous serez là. Vous avez un moyen de venir ici ? »

 

« Euh o-oui. Je pars tout de suite. »

 

« D’accord, nous discuterons bientôt. »

 

« Okay, au revoir. »

 

Peter ne s’était jamais déplacé aussi vite de toute sa vie.

* * *

 

 

« Est-ce que nous pouvons appeler quelqu’un pour vous ? » Peter savait que le docteur essayait juste d’être gentil, mais ce n’était vraiment pas la bonne chose à demander en ce moment. Sa tante venait de mourir. Il savait qu’il était seul. L’homme n’avait pas besoin d’en rajouter.

 

« Est-ce que je peux avoir une minute seul avec elle ? » La voix de Peter était à peine plus qu’un murmure, et il ne détacha pas le regard du corps de sa tante.

 

« Bien sûr. Prenez tout le temps que vous voulez. » Le cliquetis de la porte résonna à travers la pièce silencieuse quand le médecin quitta la pièce, laissant finalement Peter seul avec Tante May.

 

Peter aurait presque pu croire qu’elle ne faisait que dormir, s’il n’y avait pas la pâleur mortelle de sa peau et son immobilité totale. Cela lui semblait inadmissible que quelqu’un puisse mourir aussi rapidement sans signe visible de blessure.

 

Les médecins ont parlé de plusieurs hémorragies internes. Elle était morte presque instantanément, elle n’avait pas souffert. Peter se demandait si elle avait eu peur. Si elle était consciente lors de ses derniers moments. Si elle savait qu’elle allait mourir. Quelles avaient été ses dernières pensées. Si elles le concernaient.

Peter tendit une main tremblante, mais se trouva incapable de la toucher. Il ne voulait pas sentir la froideur de sa peau, la certitude de sa mort. Il laissa retomber sa main et un petit sanglot lui échappa.

 

« Tante May ? » murmura-t-il. « S’il te plait ? »

 

Pas de réponse. Bien sûr. Les gens ne reviennent pas de la mort, sauf dans les rêves. Peter aurait dû le savoir.

 

« Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé. » Il se mordit la lèvre et se força à poser une main sur sa joue. Elle était aussi froide qu’il l’avait imaginé. Aucune chaleur, aucune vie. Elle était partie. Il était véritablement seul à présent.

 

« Noon. » gémit Peter contre l’injustice du monde alors que la prise ténue qu’il avait sur ses émotions s’effondrait. Il sanglota, brisé, et laissa tomber sa tête sur la poitrine de sa tante pour la tenir dans ses bras.

 

Le manque de réponse de sa tante d'ordinaire si démonstrative lui plongea un couteau dans le cœur. Il ne sentirait plus jamais ses étreintes. Il ne l’entendrait plus jamais rire à ses blagues, il ne se réveillerait plus avec l’odeur de sa cuisine. Il ne lui parlerait plus jamais. Ses pensées continuèrent de vriller alors qu’il pleurait de manière incontrôlable.

 

Il ne savait pas combien de temps s’était écoulé quand des coups résonnèrent à la porte. Des larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues mais il n’avait plus l’énergie de pleurer.

 

La porte s’ouvrit mais il se fichait de l’identité de la personne qui venait d’entrer.

 

« Peter ? Je suis Mme Walker. Je suis assistance sociale ici à l’hôpital. Est-ce que je peux te parler ? »

 

Peter ne répondit pas, des souvenirs interdits de la dernière fois qu’il avait parlé à ce genre de gens – quand ses parents sont morts – refaisant surface.

 

La femme s’éclaircit la gorge, mal à l’aise. « On m’a informé que ta tante était le dernier membre vivant de ta famille. Il faut que nous parlions de l’endroit où tu vas rester à partir de maintenant. »

 

« J’ai un ami chez qui je peux rester ce soir. » dit Peter avec une voix rauque. Les parents de Ned le laisseraient rester chez eux.

 

« Je veux dire, où tu vas rester de manière permanente. »

 

Oh mon dieu. Comment Peter avait pu oublier ça ? C’était un génie après tout mais il ne s’était pas rendu compte que ces gens ne le laisseraient pas vivre seul puisqu’il était techniquement toujours mineur. Un mineur qui sortait la nuit pour combattre le crime.

 

« Je vais m’émanciper. » marmonna Peter. « Je peux prendre soin de moi-même. »

 

L’assistante sociale ne devait pas s’attendre à cela vu le silence qui suivit. « Donc tu as un travail ? Un moyen de vivre seul ? »

 

« Allez-vous-en. » craqua finalement Peter, sa douleur laissant le pas à la colère.

 

« Peter, je suis désolé pour ta perte, mais il faut vraiment que nous parlions de ton avenir. »

 

Son avenir ? Maintenant ? Alors que le corps de sa tante était à peine froid ? Était-elle folle ?

 

« Il y a une gentille famille avec qui tu pourrais rester. Ils ont recueilli un autre garçon de ton âge. »

 

Recueilli ? Il n’allait pas vivre avec une famille d’accueil. Hors de question.

 

« Je ne vais pas vivre avec des étrangers. » dit-il d’une voix ferme en levant la tête pour regarder cette femme qui voulait détruire sa vie.

 

« Peter, j’ai peur que tu n’aies pas le choix. » Étrange, elle n’avait pas l’air d’être désolée.

 

« Laissez-moi seul. Je n’irai nulle part avec vous. » affirma Peter avec une voix glaciale. « Partez. »

 

Elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour partir, et ce fut le coup de grâce.

 

« Dégagez d’ici ! » hurla Peter en attrapant des instruments médicaux près de lui et en les lançant sur elle, manquant de peu sa tête. Ils frappèrent brutalement le mur et tombèrent au sol.

 

Au moins quitta-t-elle la pièce, perdant enfin son calme. Peter ne put empêcher la brève sensation de satisfaction qu’il ressentit en voyant cela.

 

« Et ne revenez pas. » menaça-t-il quand la porte se referma derrière elle.

 

Il prit une profonde respiration pour se calmer, ses émotions grondant à l’intérieur de lui. Il jeta un coup d’œil à sa tante et se demanda ce qu’elle aurait pensé de son emportement et soudainement les larmes étaient de retour.

 

Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche. L’horloge sur l’écran indiquait 2h45 du matin. Il chercha dans ses contacts le numéro de Ned et son pouce passa au-dessus du bouton appel pendant de longues secondes, mais il n’appuya pas. Il n’y avait aucun doute dans son esprit qu’il le laisserait rester chez lui. C’était un bon ami. Mais la pensée d’avoir à parler à son ami ou le regarder interagir avec ses parents toujours vivants et là pour lui arrêta Peter.

 

Il allait appuyer sur le bouton quand il se rappela qu’il pouvait appeler quelqu’un d’autre. Il n’avait pas parlé à Happy depuis le débâcle avec le Vautour presque 8 mois plus tôt et il ne savait pas si cet appel serait le bienvenu, mais avant qu’il ne puisse réfléchir, il porta le téléphone à son oreille.

 

« Allo ? » répondit Happy, encore somnolant.

 

« Salut Happy. » dit doucement Peter.

 

« Peter ? »

 

« Ouais, c’est moi. »

 

« Qu’est ce qui se passe, petit ? Tu vas bien ? » Il y avait de l’inquiétude dans sa voix.

 

Est-ce qu’il allait bien ? C’était une question compliquée. Est-ce qu’il était mourant ? Non. Est-ce qu’il avait l’impression de l’être ? Oui. Il n’allait pas du tout bien, mais il n’était pas blessé physiquement, et Peter savait que c’était ce que Happy demandait.

 

« Peter ? » La voix d’Happy était plus vive à présent.

 

« J-J’ai besoin d’aide.» croassa Peter.

 

« Où es-tu ? »

 

« A l’hôpital Queens Memorial. »

 

« Tu es blessé ? »

 

« N-non. » Il essaya de répondre mais c’est un sanglot qui lui échappa.

 

« Tu me faire peur, petit. Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? »

 

« Ma…ma tante a eu un accident de voiture et… » Soudainement, il ne pouvait plus en parler. Le dire à voix haute le rendrait réel.

 

« Est-ce qu’elle va bien ? » demanda rapidement Happy quand Peter resta silencieux.

 

« Non. Elle- » Peter prit une profonde respiration pour se calmer et réunit tout son courage pour continuer. « Elle ne s’en ait pas s-sorti. Et je-. Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas qui a-appeler. »

 

 _Je ne sais pas où aller_ , resta silencieux.

 

« Je suis désolé, petit. » répondit Happy, et Peter était sûr qu’il était sur le point de le laisser gentiment tomber. Pourquoi pensait-il que le chauffeur de Tony Stark, ou son manager ou peu importe ce qu’il était à présent l’aiderait au beau milieu de la nuit ? Il n’était plus sa responsabilité à présent. Il avait décliné l’offre de M. Stark de rejoindre les Avengers et n’avait plus entendu parler de lui depuis.

 

« C’est affreux. Reste où tu es, d’accord ? On va faire quelque chose. Ne pars avec personne, d’accord ? »

 

« Ok. » répondit Peter d’une voix grinçante.

 

« Tout ira bien, petit. On sera bientôt là. »

 

_On ?_

* * *

 

 

Le temps passa mais Peter ne savait absolument pas depuis combien de temps il avait appelé Happy. Des minutes ou des heures. Peter était reconnaissant que cette stupide assistante sociale ne soit pas de retour. Personne ne l’avait dérangé. Il resta penché au-dessus de sa tante, le silence froid brisé par ses sanglots intermittents.

 

Du moins jusqu’au moment où un boucan éclata de l’autre côté de la porte. Des voix s’élevèrent et se disputèrent mais Peter ne pouvait pas entendre ce qui était dit. Peut-être quelqu’un était en colère à l’idée d’être enlevé par des étrangers.

 

Mais, alors que la dispute se rapprochait, une des voix lui sembla étrangement familière.

 

« Je m’en fiche. Si vous n’êtes pas d’accord, vous pouvez parler à mes avocats. » dit une voix tendue et Peter fronça les sourcils parce qu’elle ressemblait presque à –

 

La porte s’ouvrit brutalement et derrière se tenait Tony Stark. De tous les scénarios possibles que Peter avait joué dans sa tête après avoir appelé Happy, ce n’était définitivement pas l’un d’entre eux.

 

Le milliardaire observa la scène devant lui pendant de longues secondes avant de claquer la porte au nez de la personne derrière avec un court « Donnez-nous une minute. »

 

Le silence résonna dans la pièce. Tony fixa Peter, examinant les larmes coulant sur son visage et sa position, drapé autour du corps de sa tante.

 

Tony enleva ses lunettes de soleil, parce qu’il portait évidemment des lunettes de soleil même si c’était le milieu de la nuit, et Peter put enfin voir ses yeux. Le bref regard de détresse qu’il vit était quelque chose que Peter n’oublierait jamais, mais il fut vite remplacé par une détermination beaucoup plus familière.

 

Sans un mot, Tony traversa la distance qui les séparait, et avant que Peter ne comprenne ce qui était en train de se passer, les mains de Tony étaient sur lui et il était doucement écarté de sa tante et poussé vers le milliardaire. Tout semblait bouger au ralenti, et Peter avait l’impression que son cerveau était en retard.

 

« Viens par ici gamin. » murmura Tony en tournant Peter vers lui et en passant ses bras autour de lui pour l’enlacer délicatement.

 

Peter ferma les yeux et enfonça la tête dans le torse de l’autre, levant ses propres bras pour serrer l’arrière de son costume dans une prise désespérée.

 

« Tout va bien. Je te tiens. » marmonna Tony, et apparemment ses mots suffisaient à faire craquer Peter à nouveau. Il pleura à chaude larmes sur le costume hors de prix de Tony pendant que l’Avenger le tenait.

 

« Je suis désolé. » réussit à sortir Peter entre deux sanglots.

 

Tony le fit taire et le serra un peu plus fort, ce que Peter n’aurait jamais imaginé de la part du génie.

 

Tony laissa Peter pleurer contre lui, sans faire de mouvement pour se détacher même lorsque Peter arrêta de pleurer.

 

« Tu es prêt à partir gamin ? » demanda Tony dans ses cheveux.

 

Peter se gela pendant une seconde à la pensée de quitter Tante May mais il hocha la tête.

 

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda Tony en sentant son hésitation. « On est pas pressés. On peut rester aussi longtemps que tu veux. »

 

« Non. Je-je veux partir. S’il vous plait. » marmonna Peter, toujours collé à Tony.

 

« Ok. » répondit Tony sans bouger.

 

Peter réalisa que Tony attendait qu’il fasse le premier geste, alors il prit une profonde respiration et se força à lâcher l’homme, mais il n’alla pas bien loin. Tony passa son bras autour de des épaules, le gardant à ses côtés en ramassant le sac de Peter pour le passer sur une épaule.

 

« Ok, sortons d’ici. » dit Tony en remettant ses lunettes et en ouvrant la porte pour partir, tout ça pour rentrer dans l’assistance sociale de l’enfer.

 

« Et où pensez-vous aller ? » s’insurgea-t-elle.

 

« Comme je l’ai dit, j’emmène le petit. Si vous avez un problème avec ça, vous pouvez contacter mes avocats. » La prise de Tony autour de lui se resserra et il donna un coup d’épaule à la femme pour passer.

 

« M. Stark, il y a un protocole à suivre. Je me fiche de votre célébrité. Vous ne pouvez pas juste prendre un enfant ! » Elle se posta devant lui pour essayer d’arrêter sa fuite.

 

« Et bien c’est ce que je suis en train de faire alors bougez du chemin. »

 

« Vous devez remplir des formulaires pour accueillir un enfant. Il y a des paramètres de sécurité auxquels il faut penser, des responsabilités que vous devez prendre. »

 

« Il a quinze ans, pas quatre. » grogna Tony en la poussant à nouveau et en continuant d’avancer. Une expression de surprise passa sur le visage de la femme, comme si elle ne pouvait croire que Tony Stark connaissait l’âge de Peter Parker.

 

« Je vais appeler la sécurité ! » menaça-t-elle.

 

Même Peter lâcha un rire méprisant en entendant cela.

 

« Allez-y ! Je suis sûr qu’ils se débrouilleront à merveille face à Iron Man. » cria Tony en ouvrant la porte de sortie. Enfin.

 

« Attendez ! » hurla la femme.

 

« Appelez mes avocats ! » répondit Tony par-dessus son épaule et ils étaient à l’extérieur, Tony le conduisant jusqu’à son Audi.

 

Il poussa Peter vers le siège arrière, mais il ne lâcha étonnement pas sa prise et monta derrière avec lui au lieu de s’asseoir à l’avant avec Happy.

 

« On retourne au locaux des Avengers, Happy. » ordonna Tony en fermant la porte, la voiture démarrant instantanément.

 

« Pas à l’hôtel ? » demanda Happy depuis le siège avant.

 

« Non, je préfère être dans un endroit sûr si on doit rencontrer des problèmes légaux pour ça. »

 

« Pas de problème boss. »

 

« Je suis désolé pour tous ces problèmes M. Stark. » murmura misérablement Peter.

 

« Il n’y a pas de problème. » le rassura immédiatement Tony. « La semaine dernière quand on a dû combattre un monstre marin géant, ça c’était un problème. Mais ça ? Ce n’est pas un problème. »

 

Peter soupira, ne le croyant pas vraiment mais bien trop épuisé pour argumenter.

 

« Tu es fatigué ? Tu veux t’allonger ? » lui demanda Tony.

 

Peter secoua la tête. L’arrière de l’Audi n’était pas si spacieux. La seule façon de faire ça serait qu’il s’allonge contre la porte opposée, et il n’était pas prêt à quitter le confort que Tony lui offrait étonnamment.

 

« Tu n’es pas fatigué ? Il est presque 4h du matin. » commenta Tony, sceptique.

 

Peter hocha juste les épaules. Honnêtement, il était épuisé jusqu’aux os, mais il ne pourrait jamais s’endormir à présent. Son esprit ne voulait pas se taire.

 

Peter surprit Happy à le regarder dans le miroir du rétroviseur mais il n’arrivait pas à parler à l’autre homme. Il savait qu’il devrait le remercier, mais les mots ne voulaient pas quitter ses lèvres. Il avait peur que, s’il ouvrait la bouche, il se remettrait à pleurer ou à crier. Parce que sa tante était morte et il était vraiment tout seul à présent. Il était véritablement un orphelin.

 

Il commença à trembler, ce qui lui sembla étrange parce qu’il n’avait pas particulièrement froid.

 

« Est-ce que tu as froid ? » Tony remarqua ses frissonnements tout de suite.

 

« N-non. » força-t-il entre ses claquements de dents.

 

« Il est probablement sous le choc. » offrit Happy depuis le siège avant, l'observant toujours d'un air inquiet dans le miroir.

 

A ces mots, Tony s'écarta de lui, et Peter pensa que c'était la fin. Il avait enfin atteint la limite de la tolérance émotionnelle du grand Iron Man. Mais au lieu d'abandonner Peter, Tony enleva la veste qu'il portait et y enveloppa l'enfant tremblant comme dans un cocon avant de le caler plus proche de lui et de passer ses mains sur son dos.

 

Peter posa à nouveau sa tête sur la poitrine de Tony et ferma les yeux, essayant de ne penser à rien et d'arrêter de trembler.

 

« Allez gamin. Lève les pieds. » Tony donna un léger coup dans ses jambes et il pensa qu'il voulait qu'il les étende sur le siège, alors Peter obéit. Il sentit qu'on le bougeait mais Tony ne le lâcha pas et ils trouvèrent une position confortable où Peter était allongé. Huh. C'était assez agréable.

 

Toujours pressé contre son héros, enfin au chaud et en sécurité, Peter finit par s'endormir.


	2. Chapitre Deux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis vraiment désolé du temps qu'il m'a fallut pour traduire et poster ce chapitre, et je vous promets que la suite arrivera plus vite!

Le bras de Tony était engourdi depuis longtemps mais il résistait toujours à l'envie de trouver une position plus confortable. La vue de Peter dans cette chambre d'hôpital avec sa tante morte le hantait encore et offrait une analogie troublante avec son propre passé. Ses parents étaient morts depuis des décennies mais il se souvenait encore vivement du coup de fil, de l'hôpital, des funérailles. Du sentiment d'abandon. Obadiah était finalement venu le chercher mais il ne lui avait offert aucun réconfort. Il l'avait simplement ramené chez lui et l'avait laissé là.

 

Tony ne pouvait pas faire ça à Peter. Il n'était peut-être pas l'homme le plus généreux du monde, mais il n'allait pas abandonner cet enfant brillant. Alors il allait essayer de faire ce qu'il aurait aimé que quelqu'un fasse pour lui quand ses propres parents sont morts. Et si ça signifiait un bras engourdi et un trajet inconfortable, c'était le moins qu'il puisse faire.

 

Ses avocats étaient en train de rédiger les papiers provisoires de tutelle à apporter au tribunal dès qu'il ouvrirait dans la matinée, et Tony ne pensait pas qu'il y aurait des problèmes. Les gens refusaient rarement quoi que ce soit à Tony Stark. Il allait devenir s'assurer que la presse ne soit pas mise au courant pour le bien de Peter, mais ça ne devrait être pas un problème puisqu'il était mineur. Et il avait des funérailles à organiser parce qu'il refusait de laisser Peter gérer ça. Le souvenir effroyable d'avoir à choisir les cercueils de ses propres parents traversa son esprit. Il ne voulait pas infliger cette horreur à Peter.

 

"On est arrivé, boss." l'interrompit Happy alors que la voiture s'arrêtait dans les nouveaux locaux des Avengers.

 

"Bien." Il jeta un coup d’œil à l'enfant endormi sur lui et essaya de lui échapper mais il s'arrêta quand Peter lâcha un grognement et bougea. Il ne voulait vraiment pas réveiller Peter et le ramener dans le cauchemar de sa vie. Dieu seul savait quand Peter arriverait à se rendormir. "Hum. On dirait que je suis coincé."

 

Harry ria depuis le siège avant. "Vous voulez que j'aille chercher de l'aide?"

 

"Ouais, ça serait bien." décida Tony quand une nouvelle tentative d'évasion échoua.

 

"Je reviens. Ne bougez pas." sourit narquoisement Happy.

 

"Haha. Très drôle." répondit Tony, pince-sans-rire.

 

Happy revint rapidement avec Captain America...évidemment.

 

La porte de la voiture s'ouvrit et Tony serait tombé s'il n'y avait pas eu le torse de Steve. Il leva les yeux vers le super-soldat qui avait l'air bien trop content de voir Tony dans cette situation.

 

"J'ai entendu dire que tu avais besoin d'aide." sourit Steve.

 

"Oui oui, tout le monde est très drôle aujourd'hui." rouspéta Tony. "Est-ce que tu peux juste...le prendre? Je ne voulais pas le réveiller."

 

"C'est mignon." sourit à nouveau Steve.

 

"Oh, ferme-la." Tony leva les yeux au ciel mais ne se plaignit pas davantage puisque Steve vint à son secours. La masse de muscle était étonnamment douce en se penchant au-dessus de Tony pour prendre Peter dans ses bras, l’enlevant aisément de Tony et le sortant de la voiture sans qu’il ne se réveille.

 

Au moment où le poids de Peter disparut, des picotements attaquèrent son bras gauche. Mince. Aïe ! Il trébucha hors de la voiture sans sa grâce habituelle.

 

« Tout va bien, boss ? » ria Happy.

 

« Ouais, je ne sens juste plus mon côté gauche. » plaisanta Tony en secouant sa jambe qui protestait aussi. « Aïe, aïe, aïe ! »

 

Steve sourit chaleureusement à Tony, qui prit un bref instant pour apprécier tous les progrès qu’ils avaient fait depuis leur dispute sur les Accords presque un an plus tôt. Le chemin avait été long et semé d’embûches, mais Steve et lui étaient désormais plus proches que jamais.

 

« Alors c’est Spiderkid ? » demanda Steve en baissant les yeux sur l’enfant dans ses bras.

 

« Il s’appelle Peter. Peter Parker. Et sa tante vient de mourir, alors il va rester avec nous. » dit Tony sur la défensive, défiant Steve de le contredire.

 

« Je sais, j’ai entendu. » dit tristement Steve en lançant un regard doux à Peter avant de se retourner pour avancer vers l’entrée privée des quartiers des Avengers, Tony trainant derrière lui alors qu’Happy ramenait la voiture au garage souterrain.

 

« Où est-ce que tu veux que je le pose ? » demanda Steve en rentrant dans la salle commune des Avengers.

 

« Il peut dormir dans ma chambre le temps que je trouve une solution. » Steve eut l’air surpris mais ne dit rien. Ils continuèrent jusqu’à l’ascenseur au fond de la pièce, FRIDAY les conduisant jusqu’à la suite de Tony sans avoir besoin qu’on le lui demande.

 

Tony et Steve avancèrent jusqu’à la chambre. La seule autre option serait d’installer Peter sur le canapé et c’était hors de question. ‘Hey gamin, désolé que ta tante soit morte, tiens prends le canapé’ semblait insensible, même pour lui. Il n’y avait pas de chambre d’ami parce qu’il n’en avait jamais eu besoin avant. La pièce supplémentaire dans sa suite était remplie de projets techniques personnels dont il allait à présent devoir se débarrasser.

 

Tony releva les couvertures pendant que Steve allongeait Peter, enlevant soigneusement la veste de Tony avant que celui-ci remette les couvertures sur lui. Les deux quittèrent silencieusement la pièce, Tony refermant la porte derrière eux avec un léger cliquetis.

 

« Merci, Steve. » dit Tony doucement.

 

« Pas de problème. J’étais réveillé de toute façon. J’allais préparer le petit déjeuner pour l’équipe. On a un exercice d’entraînement ce matin, tu te souviens ? » Tony savait que Steve savait qu’il ne s’en souvenait pas.

 

« Ha oui…c’est vrai. Ecoute, je vais être très occupé ces prochains jours au moins, alors tu ne devrais pas compter sur moi pour le moment. »

 

« Ce n’est pas grave, Tony. » souri Steve, l’air étrangement ravi.

 

« Vraiment ? » demanda Tony, surpris.

 

« Bien sûr. Tu dois t’occuper du petit. C’est ce qui est important en ce moment. »

 

Tony hocha la tête en enlevant sa cravate et en la jetant sur un tabouret alors qu’il s’approchait de sa kitchenette pour faire du café. Seigneur, il allait avoir besoin de beaucoup, beaucoup de café aujourd’hui.

 

« Est-ce que tu veux que je t’amène un petit déjeuner quand il sera prêt ? » offrit Steve.

 

« Nah, pas la peine. »Tony ouvrit le frigo et plusieurs placards, mais il fronça les sourcils en les trouvant complètement vides.

 

Steve ria et tapota l’épaule de Tony en se tournant pour partir. « Je vais t’amener de la nourriture. »

 

« Euh ouais, ce serait une bonne idée. Merci. » Tony lui sourit en retour, faisant déjà une liste mentale de tout ce qu’il allait devoir faire aujourd’hui, ce qui incluait maintenant se procurer de la nourriture.

 

« Bonne chance. » taquina Steve avant de disparaitre.

 

Tony grimaça. Il allait avoir besoin de beaucoup de chance. Pepper allait être tellement en colère dans quelques heures quand elle réalisera qu’il n’était plus à New York pour le troisième conseil des directeurs en autant de jours. Mais d’abord, café.

 

* * *

 

 

La semaine suivante passa en un clin d’œil pour Peter. Il s’était réveillé dans le lit de Tony Stark, absolument mortifié de l’avoir délogé même si Tony l’avait vite rassuré en lui disant qu’il ne l’aurait pas utilisé de toute façon.

 

Le milliardaire l’avait nourri et l’avait surpris en lui montrant la chambre qu’il avait préparé pour lui, complétée avec toutes les affaires de Peter venant de sa chambre dans le Queens. Peter était trop épuisé pour ne serait-ce que penser à demander à Tony comment il avait réussi ça, alors il le remercia simplement à voix basse avant de se réfugier dans le lit, où il passa le reste de la semaine à l’exception du jour des funérailles de May et des moments où Tony le forçait à sortir pour les repas. Il voulait juste dormir, parce que quand il dormait il ne pensait pas, et quand il pensait pas il n’avait pas aussi mal.

 

Un coup résonna à sa porte mais Peter ne répondit pas. Tony le pressait de plus en plus à quitter son lit ces deux derniers jours, et Peter ne savait pas encore ce qu’il en pensait.

 

La porte s’ouvrit et de la lumière envahit la pièce. Peter ferma les yeux et roula sur le côté.

 

« Hey, gamin. » accueillit doucement Tony en s’asseyant sur le côté du lit. « Tu as loupé le petit-déjeuner, c’est l’heure du déjeuner. »

 

« Je n’ai pas faim. » marmonna Peter. C’était un mensonge. Il était affamé. Depuis que l’araignée radioactive l’avait mordu, son métabolisme s’était accéléré et il avait besoin de manger deux fois plus de nourriture qu’on adolescent normal, mais son appétit l’avait quitté.

 

Tony soupira et roula gentiment l’enfant sur le dos pour le regarder dans les yeux. « Peter, tu dois arrêter de te faire subir ça. Ta tante ne voudrait pas ça. »

 

« Et bien ce n’est pas très important ce qu’elle voudrait, n’est-ce pas ? Elle est morte. » Peter craqua.

 

Tony ne répondit pas pendant de longues secondes alors qu’il l’observait. Peter pouvait deviner qu’il devait avoir l’air affreux. Il ne s’était pas lavé depuis des jours et il s’était encore endormi en pleurant la nuit dernière. Sans aucun doute ses yeux bouffis et rouges et la trace des larmes sur ses joues le trahissaient. Finalement, Tony sembla prendre une décision.

 

« Très bien, c’est l’heure de se lever. On va déjeuner et ensuite je vais te faire visiter et te présenter à quelques personnes. »

 

« Non merci. » Peter essaya de se retourner mais la prise de Tony se resserra.

 

« Ce n’était pas une suggestion. Allez, debout. » Tony tira sur sa manche jusqu’à ce qu’il s’asseye, puis il continua à tirer jusqu’à ce qu’il soit hors du lit. Peter aurait pu le combattre. Il était beaucoup plus fort que Tony sans l’armure mais il n’avait pas l’énergie de se débattre.

 

« Bien. Maintenant va te nettoyer. » Tony le conduisit hors de la chambre et le poussa vers la salle de bain dans le hall.

 

Peter soupira mais acquiesça à contre cœur. La douche lui fit du bien mais il n’osa pas l’admettre à Tony quand il s’assit près de lui sur un tabouret au comptoir de la cuisine. 

 

Tony lui offrit un léger sourire et poussa une assiette pleine de pâtes devant lui en lui ordonnant « Mange. »

 

Peter se surprit en avalant rapidement le plat devant lui. Vu l’expression de Tony, il devait être surpris aussi.

 

« Pas faim, hein ? » plaisanta faussement Tony en remplissant à nouveau l’assiette de Peter qui l'attaqua tout de suite.

 

« Je n’y peux rien. Ça fait partie du truc de l’araignée. » expliqua Peter la bouche pleine. « J’ai besoin de plus de nourriture que les gens normaux. »

 

Tony plissa les yeux face cette admission. « Et qu’est-ce qu’il arrive quand tu ne manges pas assez ? » Il pensait évidemment à cette semaine où Peter avait à peine mangé.

 

Peter haussa les épaules. « Ma guérison ne marche pas aussi bien. Je deviens plus lent, plus fatigué. Étourdi parfois. Ce n’est pas très grave. »

 

Tony souffla, mécontent. «  A partir de maintenant, tu ne sautes plus de repas. »

 

« Ce n'est pas discutable. » continua-t-il quand Peter ouvrit la bouche pour protester. « Et tu arrêtes de dormir toute la journée. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi. »

 

« M. Stark- » commença Peter.

 

« Ah ah ah et tu arrêtes avec ça. » l'interrompit Tony. « Combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire de m'appeler Tony ? Pas la peine de m'appeler M. Stark. Capiche ? »

 

Peter hocha simplement la tête et finit le reste de son assiette.

 

« Très bien, maintenant que c'est réglé, allons rejoindre le reste de l'équipe. Ce sera bien pour toi. Tu ne peux pas rester caché ici pour toujours. » Tony posa la main entre les épaules de Peter et le guida jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Peter n'essaya pas d'argumenter cette fois.

 

Rencontrer les Avengers était une expérience surréaliste. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur la salle commune et, soudainement, ils étaient tous là. Vision et Scarlet Witch étaient dans la cuisine en train de nettoyer. Hawkeye, Falcon, Antman et Captain America étaient entassés devant la télévision et jouaient à un jeu vidéo pendant que Black Widow et un autre gars que Peter ne reconnaissait pas observaient, assis de l'autre côté du canapé.

 

Tony siffla brusquement et Peter sursauta.

 

« Écoutez ! Il y a quelqu'un que je veux vous présenter. Voici Peter. Peter, voilà tout le monde. »

 

Peter leva les yeux au ciel face à cette terrible présentation mais l'attention de tout le monde était fixée sur lui et il sentit la chaleur monter sur ses joues.

 

« Euh, salut. Ravi de faire votre connaissance. Officiellement cette fois. Enfin, je veux dire... » Peter regarda Tony pour qu'il l'aide mais ce dernier leva un sourcil sans intervenir.

 

« Alors c'est ce gamin qui t'a poussé à faire l'ermite dans ta suite la semaine dernière ? Cap s'est comporté comme une vraie maman poule. » demanda Hawkeye, mettant sur pause le jeu vidéo que Peter reconnaissait maintenant comme étant Mario Kart.

 

Peter fronça les sourcils. Tony était resté dans sa suite toute la semaine ? Il ne l'avait pas quitté ? Peter avait présumé qu'il s'occupait de ses affaires habituelles pendant que lui-même se cachait dans son lit.

 

« Ce gamin a un nom, et c'est Peter. » répondit Tony d'un ton calme, ignorant la question de Clint.

 

« Ravi de te rencontre petit, moi c'est Clint. » L'archer leva la main pour le saluer, abandonnant ses interrogations.

 

Peter l'imita avec un demi-sourire.

 

« Salut, Peter. Je suis Steve. » Captain America s’était approché d’eux pendant que Clint s’adressait à eux et lui tendait désormais la main.

 

Peter la serra, légèrement sous le choc. « Salut. Wow. Captain America. Je dois vous dire que je suis un grand fan. Et désolé de vous avoir en quelque sorte voler votre bouclier en Allemagne. »

 

« Sale traître. » marmonna Tony alors que Steve riait de bon cœur.

 

« C’est rien, petit. Tout est pardonné. Ça me fait plaisir de te rencontrer officiellement. »

 

« Attends, c’est toi Spiderboy ? » demanda Falcon qui s’était aussi levé pour serrer la main de Peter.

 

« Spiderman. » corrigea Peter en acceptant l’accolade.

 

« Si tu le dis, gamin. Moi c’est Sam. »

 

Et c’est ainsi que le reste des Avengers se présentèrent un par un. Par leurs prénoms. Il rencontra Wanda, Scott, Natasha, Bruce et Vision. Il était vraiment dans la même pièce que tous les Avengers, il pouvait discuter avec eux. Enfin avec presque tous. Apparemment, War Machine était absent pour raison militaire et serait de retour la semaine suivante. Peter faisait de son mieux pour ne pas se comporter comme un fanboy mais cela s’avérait plus compliqué que prévu, surtout quand Steve l’invita à jouer à Mario Kart avec eux.

 

« Sérieusement ? » interrogea Peter, choqué que Steve lui ait demandé de se joindre à eux.

 

« Oui, tu peux sûrement me montrer un truc ou deux. » le rassura Steve.

 

« Je peux ? » Peter demanda la permission à Tony d’un regard, qu’il lui donna.

 

Après quelques minutes de jeu, assis entre Hawkeye et Captain America, un immense sourire était plaqué sur le visage de Peter.

 

Le reste de l’après-midi passa rapidement avec leur tournoi de Mario Kart. Peter adorait les plaisanteries que se lançaient les Avengers et n’avait aucun problème à y participer. Il pensait qu’il se sentirait comme un étranger dans le groupe, mais les héros l’accueillirent à bras ouverts.

 

Avant qu’il ne s’en rende compte, il était l’heure de dîner et ils étaient tous assis à la longue table, dégustant les pizzas éparpillées devant eux. Peter s’assit dans le siège vide à côté de Tony et se servit plusieurs parts de pizzas Hawaïenne et Suprême. Très vite, il se retrouva pris dans la camaraderie de la table et en apprécia chaque minutes tandis qu’il dévorait son assiette. Il ne se sentit même pas coupable de se resservir deux ou trois fois puisque le reste de la tablée faisait de même.

 

Toute cette journée avait été l’une des plus belles de sa vie, et maintenant qu’elle se terminait, Peter sentait le culpabilité l’accabler de nouveau. Comment osait-il prendre du bon temps alors que sa tante était morte ? Il ne méritait pas d’être heureux alors qu’elle n’aurait plus jamais la chance de vivre une nouvelle journée par sa faute. Son humeur s’assombrit immédiatement et il passa le reste du repas dans un état second.

 

« Ça va, gamin ? » demanda discrètement Tony, ayant sentit son changement d’humeur alors que les autres commençaient à nettoyer la table.

 

Peter hocha la tête en tremblant sans le regarder, les yeux fixés sur son assiette vide.

 

« Peter. » Tony s’exprima plus fermement, gagnant l’attention de Peter qui le regardait avec des yeux abattus.

 

« Tu as le droit d’aller mal. » continua Tony à voix basse. « Est-ce que tu veux remonter ou est-ce que tu préfères rester ici ? »

 

L’idée de devoir continuer à afficher un sourire lui donnait envie de sourire. « Est-ce qu’on peut y aller ? »

 

« Okay, allons-y. » convint Tony, ramassant à la fois son assiette et celle de Peter.

 

« Et bien, on s’est bien amusés, mais c’est l’heure du coucher pour le petit. » Tony annonça d’une voix forte en déposant les assiettes dans l’évier. « Ne me remerciez pas pour les pizzas d’ailleurs, bande d’ingrats. »

 

Il y eut beaucoup de grommellements et quelques mercis pour les pizzas, mais très vite Peter retrouva la sécurité de la suite de Tony. Il fonça directement sur le lit, Tony n’essaya même pas de l’arrêter.Après avoir fermer la porte derrière lui, il regretta de ne pas avoir remercier le génie pour cette journée incroyable, mais le chagrin l’étouffait.

 

Peter prit plusieurs respirations rapides pour essayer de se calmer, mais en vain, et avant qu’il ne s’en rende compte son visage était enfoncé dans l’oreiller et il sanglotait à nouveau.

 

 _Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé, May. Tout est de ma faute. Je suis tellement désolé_. Tournait dans sa tête comme un mantra. Si sa vie n’avait pas été un tel chaos, tout ça ne se serait jamais produit. S’il n’était pas devenu Spiderman, sa tante serait toujours en vie.

 

« _Peter, réveille toi. »_

 

_« Peter ! »_

 

_Peter se réveilla, haletant._

 

_« Tout va bien, chéri ? » Tante May n’arrivait pas à cacher son inquiétude. « C’est la troisième fois cette semaine. »_

 

_« Ouais. Désolé de t’avoir réveillé. »_

 

_« Peter, parle moi s’il te plaît. »_

 

_« C’est rien. »_

 

_« Ce n’est pas rien si tu fais des cauchemars toutes les nuits. »_

 

_« Ce n’est pas toutes les nuits. » Peter se défendit._

 

_« Je ne veux pas que tu continues d’être Spiderman si ça t’affecte autant. »_

 

_« Je peux gérer. »_

 

_« Non tu ne peux, chéri. Tu ne t’en rends pas compte ? »_

 

_« Je vais bien. C’est juste un rêve stupide à propos de quelque chose qui s’est passé il y a longtemps. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça continue de me hanter. »_

 

_« Qu’est ce qu’il s’est passé ? »_

 

_« Je ne veux pas t’inquiéter. »_

 

_« Voilà ce que je te propose. » proposa May. « Et si j'allais chercher ta crème glacée préférée et qu'on passait le reste de la nuit à parler, toi et moi ? »_

 

_Peter se mordilla la lèvre._

 

_« S'il te plait, Peter. »_

 

_« D'accord, mais seulement si tu prends celle au caramel et au beurre de cacahouète. »_

 

_« A tes ordres, mais ça veut dire que tu vas devoir me parler. Vraiment me parler. D'accord ? »_

 

_Peter hocha la tête. « D'accord. »_

 

_« Allez, lève-toi. »_

 

_« Je me lève, je me lève. » ria Peter en sortant du lit pour suivre May dans le salon._

 

_« Est-ce que tu veux m'accompagner ? » demanda May alors qu'elle attrapait les clés accrochées à la porte._

 

_« Non, c'est bon. Je vais t'attendre ici. » Peter s'écroula sur le canapé._

 

_« Ok, mais ne t'endors pas » plaisanta May/ « Je reviens tout de suite. »_

 

_« Merci, May. Tu es la meilleure. »_

 

_« Je t'aime, chéri. »_

 

_« Je t'aime aussi. »_

 

_« Je serais de retour très vite. »_

 

_« Ok. »_

 

« Attends ! May ! Ne pars pas ! » cria Peter en se relevant d'un bond, encore désorienté par le souvenir rejoué dans ses rêves.

 

« Ne me laisse pas. » murmura-t-il, mais il était trop tard. Tout s'était déjà produit. May était partie. Parce qu'il était trop faible pour pouvoir gérer tout seul ses cauchemars liés à sa rencontre avec le Vautour. Elle était douce, innocente et parfaite et Peter l'avait tué. S'il était parti avec elle, il aurait peut-être pu éviter l'accident. Son sens d'araignée l'aurait averti, il aurait pu attraper le volant, faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Mais au lieu de ça, il s'était endormi sur le canapé alors qu'elle mourait. Alors qu'elle allait lui chercher de la glace. Quelle putain d’ironie du sort.

 

« Peter ? » Tony se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte revêtu d'un simple t-shirt noir et d'un bas de pyjama en flanelle. Vu sa coupe de cheveux, il venait de sortir du lit et se frottait les yeux pour se révailler.

 

« Je-je suis désolé. Je ne v-voulais pas v-vous ré-réveiller. » La voix de Peter tremblait et il n'arrivait pas à respirer convenablement.

 

Tony fronça les sourcils, et un battement de cils plus tard, il était assis à côté de Peter sur le lit et le tirait vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

 

Tout lui semblait comme à vis et Peter avait trop mal pour le repousser. Il serra fermement son mentor alors qu'il s'effondrait et pleurait. Encore. Quelle épave. A nouveau perdre la face devant Tony Stark. Il ne prendrait plus jamais Spiderman au sérieux à présent. Et cette pensée le fit pleurer encore plus fort.

 

« Shh, Peter. Tout va bien. Tu vas bien. » essaya Tony pour le réconforter en le serrant dans ses bras, mais ses mots eurent l'effet opposé et Peter ne semblait pas pouvoir arrêter de pleurer.

 

Après ce qui lui parût être une éternité, ses sanglots se changèrent en gémissements et Tony brisa le silence à nouveau. « Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? »

 

« N-n-non. » Peter trembla et essaya de s'éloigner mais Tony le maintenait contre lui.

 

« Je pense que ça t'aiderait. »

 

Peter secoua violemment la tête. La dernière fois qu'on lui avait demandé de parler de ses cauchemars, sa tante avait fini par mourir.

 

« D'accord. » dit Tony. « Mais je veux que tu saches que je suis toujours là si tu as besoin de parler, ok ? »

 

Peter hocha la tête, toujours collé à Tony.

 

« Je suis sérieux, Peter. De jour comme de nuit. Tu peux venir me parler. Ok ? »

 

« Ok. » murmura Peter quand il comprit que l'homme attendait une confirmation. « J-Je suis désolé. »

 

« Ne t'excuse pas. » soupira Tony.

 

Quelques minutes passèrent et Peter commença à s'endormir de nouveau. Mais il se réveilla au moment où Tony le rallongea sur le lit.

 

« N-ne partez pas. » implora Peter, tendant la main pour saisir le bras de Tony, bien qu'il se trouvait à quelques centimètres et qu'il n'avait pas fait un geste indiquant qu'il comptait partir.

 

« Je ne vais nulle part. » rassura Tony. « Je vais rester jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes, d'accord ? »

 

« D'accord. » Peter ferma les yeux et fut finalement capable de se rendormir, Iron Man veillant sur lui.

 


End file.
